


Early Morning Nightmares

by maybeaslytherin



Series: we need some more season-8 fix it fics [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brief description of violence, F/M, Post-Battle, jaime makes decisions that make sense, season 8 fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeaslytherin/pseuds/maybeaslytherin
Summary: Brienne has a nightmare and seeks comfort in the courtyard. As she reflects on her feelings, someone approaches her.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: we need some more season-8 fix it fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Early Morning Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr as a response to @ronordmann tagging me on the Angst Prompt starter post; I chose 36 "Another nightmare" and 44 "“I’ll always be there for you. Don’t you know that?”
> 
> Just as a note this does have a brief description of violence in the battle. 
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy!

The morning light filtered through the clouds, illuminating the courtyard with a dull brightness. Winterfell was asleep, yet Brienne sat outside, breathing in the frozen air, curled up on the ground against the stone wall. She had this space memorized, frequently visiting early in the mornings in the wake of the battle. It was here that she and Jaime fought back to back- here, where she had the biggest scare of her life as a group of wights swarmed Jaime, and she wasn’t sure that she would get to him in time.  
In her nightmares, she never made it. She turned around a second too late, watching as a wight sank its weapon into Jaime’s neck, his blood spilling to the ground, soaking her as she moved to cradle his body to hers, no longer caring if she lived or died. That’s when she’d wake up mid-sob, the furs covering her suddenly too constricting, and she’d flee her rooms, legs bringing her to this place, to the wall, where she’d reassure herself that there were no bloodstains, at least none that belonged to Jaime.

It had been weeks since that long night, and by now the courtyard had been cleaned, and the remnants of the battle only existed in the absences and the memories. The battle was still ongoing, though, only now it was fought with the living in the South.

Jon and Daenerys led their respective, reduced armies to King’s Landing, to put an end to Cersei’s reign. And Jaime…

Brienne didn’t know. She had seen him around Winterfell after the battle. They stood side by side as they burned their dead, and they sat with Pod at meals. But there was a question that loomed over Brienne, that made her run whenever she caught his eye, nearly drowning in the emotions she saw- what happened now? Against the dead, they were on the same side. Against Cersei? Brienne knew Jaime chose her side in this particular battle, but she didn’t allow herself to expect or even hope for him to chose this, her side, her again and again.  
So yesterday, when the forces began their march south from Winterfell, Brienne stayed in Sansa’s quarters, helping to arrange food rations for those who would be staying in Winterfell, and transportation for those who were leaving. When Sansa left to say goodbye to Jon, she gave Brienne a questioning look, but didn’t ask. Perhaps Sansa knew Jaime’s plans and didn’t want Brienne to see him leave. Or, perhaps she didn’t know either way- though Sansa allowed both Lannister men to stay in Winterfell, she only made an effort to communicate with Tyrion. Maybe Jaime chose to return south, maybe decided to help the Dragon Queen. He could have chose to return to Casterly Rock, or maybe-

“Another nightmare?”

Brienne’s head whipped around at that gloriously familiar voice. “What?” Her voice was still harsh with disuse since she awoke. She cleared her throat, trying again, “How would you know that-”

“Because I see you, Brienne.” Jaime said, half-defeated, half-pleading. “I watch you come down here every morning, I see you from my own sanctuary on the upper walls. I see the way you avoid being alone with me, or meeting my gaze for longer than a moment.”

Brienne didn’t know what to say. No one had ever paid close attention to her, in all of her years. Every word out of his mouth was more than she ever expected.

And yet, he continued, “I saw that you weren’t there yesterday, when the trek to King’s Landing began. I asked Sansa where you were, and I realized that maybe you thought I would be going, too, that I would leave you like that…” Jaime trailed off, shaking his head.

He rushed over to her, dropping to his knees in front of Brienne, where she remained crouched against the wall. He took one of her cold hands in his, gripping it tightly, before moving his hand to cup her face. “I’ll always be there for you. Don’t you know that?”

Brienne’s eyes glittered as she swallowed back tears, trying to justify, "All this time you’ve been here, I thought you were here for the battle only, or for Tyrion, not for me, I-”

“It was all for you.” Jaime answered, “Without you, I would have remained a sad, hateful man in King’s Landing. Without you, I wouldn’t have found it in myself to come up here and fight. You’ve made me a better man, Brienne. I can’t repay you for that, but I want to spend the rest of my days by your side, if you’ll let me.”

His eyes were pleading, begging for her to realize that he truly was there- in Winterfell, outside in the cold dawn air- for her. And maybe she was finally ready to accept that.

Brienne stood slowly, Jaime following her movements. She remained silent, and he quietly, trustfully followed her lead until they reached her rooms. As Jaime paused, slowly shutting the door behind him, Brienne became more sure in her decision, of what would happen next, what she would decide.

She returned Sansa to Winterfell, and trained with Arya- her oath to Catelyn was kept. She had taken care of Podrick, too- trained him, protected him. She fought the dead. Now, perhaps she was allowed something for herself. And this- she knew that this thing with Jaime wasn’t a joke, wasn’t just a cruel trick of rejection. Rather, it was genuine. It was a home for her heart that was built upon a solid foundation of trust, honor, respect- perhaps love. Something that had seemed so far out of reach, she hadn’t acknowledged her desire for it. Unil now.

So, when Jaime turned to face Brienne, waiting for her to speak, to make the first move, Brienne gladly went to him in quick strides, pressing him against the door in a firm kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and for the notes on the last fic. Writing this one really helped me start to feel back in the swing of things after a pretty rough few weeks. But I'm hoping this is the start of feeling better and posting more frequently again.


End file.
